


An Adam McLean Christmas

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: Adam gets put in charge of the school's Christmas pageant and enlists the help of the other boys, unfortunately they witness firsthand why the rest of the drama club refers to him as the "drama nazi"
Kudos: 2





	An Adam McLean Christmas

_**December 2008** _

A sense of cheeriness filled the air as the holiday season approached once again, Kyle and Harry sat talking to themselves at the kitchen table when the back door opened, Bradley and Neilson rushing inside. 

“Guys, there is something seriously wrong with Adam” Bradley said to them.

“You’re just noticing?” Harry asked. 

“No, Bradley’s right, I’ve never seen him like this before” Neilson said to them. 

“Code red?” Kyle asked. 

“Oh no this goes way beyond code red” Neilson said to him. 

“Oh god…oh I’m getting the hell out of here” Harry said standing up and trying to gather his things as fast as he could. 

The door opened and Adam came inside, dancing around gleefully. 

“What is this? What’s happening here?” Harry asked Kyle in a hush tone. 

“I don’t know, he almost looks… _happy_ ” Kyle said confused. 

“Is that possible?” Harry asked nervously. 

“Oh trust me it’s possible” Adam said stopping in the midst of his jig. 

“Do we want to know what caused this sudden, uncharacteristic, burst of joy?” Kyle asked him. 

“Mr. Escobar told me today that he was so impressed with my work on the Fall Review, he wants to me direct this years’ Christmas pageant.” 

“The drama club always puts on the Christmas pageant” Harry said to him. 

“Harry, we are witnessing a rare moment in Adam’s life don’t ruin it” Kyle said to him. 

“No he’s right, we do, but every year the faculty advisor is in charge but this year…I’m in charge” Adam said. 

“That’s pretty cool” Kyle said. 

“Oh it is” 

“So what’s this year’s theme? A Christmas Carol?” Harry asked. 

“No, way overdone, Mr. Escobar got a sponsorship with St. Ignatius’ church so we’re doing the story of Christmas” Adam said to them. 

“Can you really do that?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah I know, public school, separation of church and state blah blah blah, trust me I know, it’s all been worked out and we’re good to go” he said going to the refrigerator. 

“Actually I meant is it okay if Satan directs a play about the birth of Christ” Harry said to Kyle. 

“Now here comes the hard part” Adam said. 

“Which is?” Kyle asked. 

“I may need you guys to help me out with some things” Adam mumbled, turning away from them. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Bradley asked. 

“I may…need you guys to…help me out with some things” Adam said reluctantly.

“Did you just ask us for help?” Kyle asked. 

“Please don’t make me say it again” Adam said to him. 

“What do you want us to do?” Neilson asked. 

“Well I need you and the art club to make the backdrops and stuff” Adam said to him. 

“Alright, I guess I could do that” Neilson said to him. 

“I need you guys for stagehands” he said to Kyle and Bradley. 

“Doesn’t the drama club have those?” Bradley asked. 

“Yes we do but I need some actual muscle.” 

“Alright fine” Kyle said sighing. 

“Harry…” Adam said. 

“No” Harry said quickly. 

“Would you just listen?” Adam said sitting next to him “now I know you quit…” 

“You quit drama?” Kyle asked “Why’d you quit drama?” he asked. 

“Ask the Hitler of the drama department here” Harry said pointing to Adam. 

“Listen I just need you to come back just for the pageant alright? I need you for Joseph” Adam said. 

“Ask Dalton, or Peyton, or Landon…” 

“Lot of _-ons_ ” Bradley said to Kyle.

“Harry, I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t think you were right for this part so would you just…please…do this for me?” Adam asked. 

“...Did you just say please?” Harry asked. 

“Harry!” Adam said. 

“Alright fine…but the first sign of drama club Hitler and I’m out” Harry said. 

“I promise I will be on my best behavior” Adam said to him. 

“Okay, count me in” Harry said to him.

“Great, now I just need to talk to one more person and I’m really not sure how to do it” Adam said. 

“Why who is it?” Neilson asked.

~*~

The next day, Adam approached Natalie at her locker, he opened his mouth to speak, fidgeting as he tried to tap her on the shoulder.

She shut her locker and turned around, jumping at the sight of him behind her “God Adam, what are you doing?” she asked. 

“I uh…I…was wondering if uh…” he stuttered. 

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“I was wondering if maybe I don’t know you could…do me a favor?” he asked reluctantly. 

“You need a favor from _me_?” she asked surprised. 

“As crazy as it sounds yes, yes I do” he said. 

“Wow…this is definitely a surprising turn of events” she said. 

“Oh never mind” he said turning to walk away. 

“No wait” she said pulling him back “What do you need?” she asked. 

“Well I know it’s a stretch but I need you to be the Virgin Mary.” 

Her face dropped and she glared at him “Very funny, did anyone ever tell you that when you’re asking someone for a favor you shouldn’t insult them?” she asked irritated. 

“Yeah” he said shrugging, she rolled her eyes and walked away “Come on! I can’t find anyone else!” he said following her. 

“What are you talking about? There’s plenty of girls in drama that could do it” she said to him. 

“No one else volunteered!” he said. 

“I can’t be Mary, my hair’s not the right color, ask Cecily.” 

“Cecily’s sick she won’t be able to learn the material in time, come on I’m not going for historical accuracy here, I got Harry playing Joseph.” 

“Ugh, fine” she sighed “I’ll do it.” 

“Yes! Thank you!” he said, he awkwardly opened his arms and moved towards her. 

“Please don’t” she said. 

“Thank you” he said.

~*~

“Okay everyone thank you for coming” Adam said as the drama department assembled for a meeting later that afternoon, Bradley, Neilson, Natalie, and Kyle also attendance. “As you all know I’ve been asked to direct this year’s Christmas pageant” he said as they all groaned in disappointment “Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence” he said irritated.

“Try living with him” Bradley said to them all. 

Adam shot him a glare “As I was saying…” Adam said moving on “I’m also happy to announce the brief return of Harry Dorough who will be playing Joseph” Adam said. 

“Hey guys, good to be back” Harry said to everyone.

“Yeah that’s nice, sit” Adam said pushing Harry back down into his seat “And since no one else was interested I’ve asked Natalie Cappel to play the part of Mary, and Bradley and Kyle will be helping out with some of the heavier lifting” Adam said “Now I know I have somewhat of a reputation around here…” 

“That’s an understatement” Harry murmured. 

Adam turned to glare at him “But I promise this time I will try and be on my best behavior in honor of the season, so without further ado, let’s get to work” he said. 

The drama department quickly got to work and worked day and night to make Adam’s vision come true but as days to the play grew near, Adam became more demanding and more difficult to work with.

~*~

He sat in his director’s chair, pinching the bridge of his nose “Alright lets run through this one more time” he said, everyone groaned in irritation “Oh just do it!” he said “Places everyone!” he said, Natalie and Harry came onstage, Harry opened his mouth to speak when Adam yelled “Cut!” everyone groaned.

“What now?!” Harry asked. 

“You guys are okay, just stay put, Harry it’s you.” 

“What did I do wrong now?” Harry asked. 

“You’re just not believable as a person” Adam said to him. 

“Adam he is fine” Natalie said to him. 

“Mr. McLean!” someone bellowed, Adam turned to see Mr. Escobar and a priest enter the auditorium. 

“Mr. Escobar.” 

“Adam, this is Father Mulcahy the priest at St. Ignatius, Father, this Adam McLean, our drama club president and director of this year’s pageant” Mr. Escobar said introducing them.

“Father” Adam said shaking his hand. 

“Adam, means man, good to meet you son” Father Mulcahy said shaking his hand. 

“Father Mulcahy was just anxious to see how everything was progressing” Mr. Escobar said. 

“Oh, everything’s great, couldn’t be better” Adam said smiling. 

“If you have some holy water on you I suggest you throw it on him” Harry said to Father Mulcahy. 

Adam laughed nervously “He’s such a kidder, we’re just having fun around here, aren’t we Harry?” Adam asked with a wicked smiled on his face, Harry laughed listfully. 

“We’ll let you get back to work” Mr. Escobar said. 

“I’m anxious to see your take on the story of Christmas, I’m sure you’ll do a fine job” Father Mulcahy said as they left the auditorium. 

“What the hell Harry?!” Adam asked as the auditorium doors closed. 

“It was worth a shot” Harry said to him. 

Neilson knelt in front of the play’s backdrop, a paint brush in his hand, carefully touching up the scenery, Adam approached him from behind “Neilson” he said. 

Neilson’s face fell in irritation “What now?” he asked Adam. 

“Where’s the rest of your art club buddies why aren’t they here?” Adam asked. 

“Oh I don’t know maybe it was all your so-called ‘helpful’ suggestions or your constant insane criticism of their work or your general asshole nature that drove them all away!” Neilson said irritated. 

“Oh so I’m an asshole because I didn’t think their work looked realistic enough?” 

“Oh really? And how would you know what it looked like?” Neilson asked. 

“Everyone knows” Adam argued. 

“No one knows!” Neilson said to him.

“You two, I’m not paying you just to stand around” he said to Bradley and Kyle, they looked at each other. 

“You’re not paying us at _all_!” Bradley said to him. 

“Exactly I’m not paying you! Get to work!” he yelled at them. 

“Okay Adam you just need to stop alright? You’re taking this way too far” Kyle said to him. 

“No, Kyle what I need is for everyone to stop acting like incompetent idiots and just do what they’re supposed to!” Adam said “Harry! From the top!” Adam said returning to his chair, once again Harry opened his mouth to speak when Adam yelled “ _ **CUT!**_ ” 

“That’s it!” Harry said throwing the script to the stage floor “I can’t work like this! I quit!” 

“Oh fine, yeah that’s great Harry, just go ahead and quit!” Adam yelled after him.

“Sounds good to me” Bradley said to Neilson. 

“Yep me too, let’s go” Neilson said holding his hand out for Nat. 

“Thank god” she said taking Neilson's hand. 

“Oh come on! Where you guys going?! We have a show to put on!” Adam yelled.

“Well it just became a one man show” Kyle said, everyone began to follow suit and left the auditorium he then plopped himself down on the edge of the stage.

~*~

The doors to the auditorium opened and AJ stepped in “Here you are” he said spotting Adam still sitting on the stage, sulking “You’ve been here all night” he said hopping up next to him “How’s the play going?” he asked.

“Ugh, don’t ask” Adam groaned. 

“That bad huh?” AJ asked. 

“Dad, I may need your advice about something” Adam said. 

“Really?” AJ asked surprised. 

“Yeah trust me I’m just as surprised as you are” Adam said. 

“Well, sure, what can I help you with?” AJ asked. 

“You know how when you’re a bastard to someone and you have to like say stuff to make it right again?” Adam asked “What’s that called?” he asked. 

“…You mean _apologizing_?” AJ asked. 

“Yeah that, how do I do that?” Adam asked. 

“You need me to tell you how to apologize to someone?” AJ asked. 

“Well yeah I’ve never done it before” Adam said. 

AJ sighed “Alright well first you have to admit that you were wrong” he said. 

“Oh god, I do?” Adam asked. 

“Yes, that’s step one, then you say ‘I’m sorry’” AJ said. 

“That’s why people say that?” Adam asked. 

“Yes…” AJ said “do all that and everything will be okay...why? Who do you have to apologize to?” 

Adam rolled his eyes “Harry…Kyle…Bradley J…Neilson…” 

“Oh so that’s why you’re hiding out here?” AJ asked. 

“Kind of” Adam said to him. 

“Anyone else?” AJ asked. 

“Nat…the entire drama club” Adam said timidly. 

“Well” AJ sighed no better place to start than at home” he said, Adam groaned “Come on” he said as they both jumped down from the stage.

~*~

The boys sat in the kitchen, a bowl of chips sitting the middle of the kitchen table, the back door opened and Adam stepped him, he followed closely behind him.

“Hey guys” Adam said, they glared at him, falling silent and completely freezing him out. 

“Guys, Adam has something to say to you all” AJ said to them. 

“Yeah uh…” Adam said, he sighed “I guess I…feel bad…about…” Adam said. 

“Adam” AJ said. 

“Fine…I am…sorry about the way I’ve been acting about this play” Adam said reluctantly. 

“And?” AJ asked. 

“I was…wrong…to act the way I did” 

“Wow” Kyle said “That _almost_ sounded sincere” he said. 

“You guys know how hard it is for me to apologize and admit I was wrong, doesn’t it count for something?” Adam asked. 

“No!” Bradley said scoffing.

“Look I just…I need you guys okay? will you guys please, just come back?” Adam asked he said. 

“I’m sorry, can we get that first part again?” Bradley asked “I didn’t quite hear that.” 

Adam sighed “I _need_ you guys.” 

“Wow” Harry said “You really are desperate aren't you?” Harry asked. 

“Extremely” Adam said “So…?” he asked. 

“Alright fine, we’ll come back” Kyle said “I mean…it is Christmas” he said. 

“Fine…but if you get on your drama nazi bullshit I’m out” Bradley said to him.

Adam rolled his eyes “Fine, I promise to keep my cool…Harry?” he asked.

“Fine…but Bradley’s right, first sign of drama club Hitler and I’m out” Harry said. 

“I promise I will be on my best behavior” Adam said to him. 

“I guess I can get the art club to come back…I may have to give them money but…I’ll try” Neilson said to him. 

“Yeah I may have to fork out a few hundred to get the drama club to come back too” Adam said “This is good, so, shall we put on a show?” he asked. 

“Let’s get to work” Kyle said.

~*~

Once Adam and Neilson somehow managed to convince both the art and drama clubs to come back onboard, preparations for the play came off without a hitch, Adam’s behavior greatly improved and soon it was time for opening night. The guys sat among a packed auditorium,

Adam paced back and forth backstage “There he is, mister director” AJ said as he and Melissa approached him. 

“We’re so proud of you sweetheart” Melissa said hugging Adam. 

“Thanks mom” he said to her. 

“Hey, break a leg alright? You did a great job pulling this all together” AJ said to him.

“Well I guess we’re about to find out aren’t we?” Adam asked 

“Come on we better get to our seats” Melissa said to AJ.

“Good job buddy” he said hugging Adam quickly.

Adam took a deep breath and walked into the auditorium, taking a seat in the front row. 

Mr. Escobar emerged from behind the stage curtains, walking center stage “Hello everyone and thank you for coming” he said to applause “The Hilridge High School drama department in addition to St. Ignatius’ Church are pleased to present the annual Christmas pageant” Mr. Escobar said “This year our pageant is being directed by the president of the drama club Mr. Adam McLean” he said gesturing towards Adam, he stood up and waved to the audience. “now without further ado, I present to you The Story of Christmas” Mr. Escobar said exiting the stage, the lights dimmed and Bradley and Kyle pulled the ropes to open the curtains. 

Bradley, Neilson, and Kyle stood backstage watching the play, everyone watching intently as Harry and Natalie acted out their roles with precision “I’ll hand it to you Neilson, art club did a good job with the backdrops” Kyle said to him. 

“Yeah only took about 800 tries before Adam finally approved them” Neilson said pulling on a rope. 

“Don’t play with that” Kyle said. 

“Why not?” Neilson asked. 

“Because you don’t know what it does” Kyle said to him. 

“And you do?” Neilson asked. 

“Don’t play with it” Kyle said to him, Neilson looked at him and gently yanked the rope “Stop it, Neilson, stop it” Kyle said as Neilson kept at it. 

“Oh would you relax it doesn’t do anything” Neilson said pulling it forcefully, suddenly Bradley got hoisted up into the air. Neilson and Kyle looked up as Bradley went further up “Look what you did!” they yelled at each other. 

Harry stepped forward, his arms stretched outward “Behold!” he said when suddenly Bradley crashed down on top of him. collective gasps and screams came from the audience. 

“Was that Bradley?” Brian asked as they stood up from their seats. 

Bradley groaned as he stood up, he looked at the crowd nervously and laughed “Hey” he said waving, Adam covered his face with his hand in frustration. “Everyone enjoying the show?” he asked “Great” he said, he looked down and pulled Harry up “Joseph I believe you have a phone call” he said ushering Harry backstage “Nat you’re doing great!” he whispered to Natalie, she looked over at the crowd nervously before dodging backstage herself. 

Mr. Escobar quickly ran onstage “I see we’re experiencing some technical difficulties so until we get them straightened out let’s enjoy some Christmas music from our orchestra” he said quickly. 

Adam got up and went backstage, seeing red. 

“This isn’t going to be good” Nick said. 

“Oh no” Brian agreed. 

The curtain then opened revealing the boys “What the hell are you guys doing?!” Bradley asked irritated. 

“It wasn’t me! Neilson’s the one screwing with the ropes!” Kyle said. 

“What the hell Bradley you could’ve killed me!” Harry yelled at him. 

“It’s not my fault! Kyle and Neilson are the ones who sent me into space!” Bradley said to Harry. 

“What are you idiots doing?!” Adam seethed. 

“He did it!” Kyle and Neilson said pointing at each other, Adam growled, screaming loudly and lunged at them. 

They ended up in a scuffle, the backdrops fell forward and landed with a thud on the stage, the entire audience watching. 

Mr. Wexler approached the guys’ row “Will you please get your spawn under control?!” he asked angrily. 

They each sighed, getting up from their seats and approached the stage.

~*~

They returned home later, front door opened “Sit, now, all of you” Brian instructed pointing towards the couch. The boys filed in angrily, plopping themselves down on the furniture “You want to explain what the hell happened tonight?!” he asked.

“Wait why am I in trouble? I’m the one who was almost killed!” Harry said. 

“Oh we took a vote anytime anyone of you does something stupid, you all get in trouble” Brian said to them. 

“That’s not fair!” Bradley said. 

“That’s not the point” he said “The point is, you ruined Adam’s big night you killed his…Christmas…spirit?” he said confused. 

“Please stop” Adam said to him.

“Thank you” Brian said. 

“This is all my fault to begin with, I’m the one who had to act like a…” 

“Drama nazi” Bradley said. 

“Yeah, that” Adam said “I’m the one who drove everyone away, I deserve to have my play ruined.” 

“No you didn’t Adam, yes you screwed up but you made things right in the end…you all owe Adam an apology” AJ said. 

The door opened and Natalie came inside “Where did you guys go?” she asked “Everyone is talking about what happened” she said. 

“Oh wonderful, guess my career as a director is officially ruined” Adam said. 

“On the contrary” Natalie said “Everyone loved it!” she said “What?” he asked “They thought it was hilarious! In fact I heard Mr. Escobar telling some people he might let you direct the spring musical” Natalie said to Adam. 

“The spr…the spring musical?” Adam asked “I get to…me?!” he asked Natalie, she nodded “I get to do the spring musical!” he said happily before catching himself “Spring musical, alright” he said casually. 

“Well, congratulations buddy, guess your night wasn't completely ruined” he said to Adam. 

“That is pretty awesome” Kyle said standing up. 

“Yeah and we’re sorry about that happened tonight” Bradley said to him. 

Adam shrugged “It’s okay and I promise next time if I need help with something, I won’t ask you guys” he said. 

“Merry Christmas Charlie Brown” Bradley said.


End file.
